Mario vs Madoka
Mario vs Madoka is a battle between Mario from Super Mario bros and Madoka Kaname from Madoka's Magica Kirby; Hiiii i am Kirby your host poyo. Kirby:These 2 are at first glance weak and could be taken down easily but the people who know them know they are extremely powerful There cheerful and have a side kick (Luigi and Homura Akemi) who could beat them and are loved by many. Can Madoka defeat Mr video game or Will Mario show her who is number 1? Mario Cue Super Bell Hill Kirby: Mario Mario is a italian american plumber who was along with his brother Luigi Mario were oprhaned when the stork carrying them was attacked by baby bowser's minions. Kirby: Mario espcaed by falling on Yoshi Luigi was not so lucky and was captured by baby bowser's troops. The yoshis went on a adevuture and saved Luigi from baby bowser. Kirby: The brothers them moved to brooklyn and became plumbers one day when they were cleaning pipes they were sucked into it and landed in the Mushroom kingdom and the Toad the people of the kingdom Asked them to save their leader Princess Peach From Bowser They went from castle to castle to they to find her then fought bowser and saved her. Kirby: Now on to his powers He has a bunch of power ups like the Super Mushroom which heals all his wounds he also has the ice and fire flower which give fire or ice powers and the bell which turns him into a cat which helps him climb walls, Cherrys that clone himself and many more. Kirby: He also has a form called Paper Mario which has a star that can grant him any wish but only one and a tanokai suit will make him unable to get hurt and the same with a star but the star has a time limit. Kirby: His most impersive feats are Being able to outswim a blackhole in Mario Party, Becoming a doctor in Doctor Mario surivng getting yeeted into a another planet in Super Mario galaxy and Defeating Dimentio and jester who was going to destory the entire mutliverse!!!. Kirby: of course Mario has some weaknesses he gets tired easily could not even prevent bowser from kidnapping peach in the first place and all his powerups go away if hit. Kirby: I can promise one thing Mario will not go down easily. Mario: Mario number 1! Madoka Kaname Kirby :Madoka Kaname was a reagluar middle school girl In mitiakihara town but 1 day she had a dream where she met a girl who was fighting a witch and met a strange cat. the next day she was at school and saw the girl she met in her dream that girl's name was Homura Akemi who seemed werid She did not need help it was her first day and she knew the school like she was their for years. Kirby:Homura Actually had the power to rewind time and She met the cat creature Kyuubey Trying to epsace from Homura. Kirby: Madoka met up with her friend Sayaka Miki and then met a Magical girl named Mami Tomoe Who helped named Kyuubey she fought off a witch a being which cause Humans to feel bad emotion and commit sucide or murder people for no reason mami explains Kyuubey Turned her into a magical girl she would have to fight witches but would be granted one wish but mami was killed by a witch named bebe her former friend homura came and killed bebe MAdoka thought long and hard about her wish but wished to erase witches from the past,present and future.Kirby: Madoka Became goddes Madoka after making that wish she would have to fight her on witch forever to make sure there would be witches.Kirby now on to her feats Her reagluar magica girl form is a least city level since in one timeline she oneshoted Walpurgisnacht night who can destory a entire city Her arrows should be hyper sonic speed and can destory a entire islands her witch form is planet level since Kyuubey said she could destory earth on ten days her goddes form Is said to be multiverse since their is infite timelines in madoka magica and can destory them all at will. Kirby: But of course Madoka has some weaknesses if her soul gem is crushed she will die but if not he can survie alot things and she is a pacist. Kirby: WOW!!! Kirby: I KNOW she not go down easily. Madoka:If someone tells me It's a mistake to have hope well then,I'll tell them they're wrong. And i'll keeping telling them it'll them until they believe! No matter how many times it takes... Pre fight Kirby: Well Know That the fights are set it is time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Who are you rooting for Mario Madoka Fight where should the fight take place? Mushroom kingdom Mitiakihara Town Who Are you Betting on Mario Madoka Mushroom kingdom Mario brothers home Eight pm Mario is seen napping while luigi is playing on a 3ds luigi gets a call on his gameboy horror. luigi: Huh?. Egad: Hello luigi i need you and your brother here stat i have something i want to show you. Luigi wakes mario and they take a warp pipe to Egad's home. Egad: hello you 2 rember dimentio right. Mario: Of course he was horrbile jester! Dimentio: it is not poliet to talk about people next to you. Mario and luigi: Dimentio?!. Mario takes out his hammer while luigi hides behind him. Dimentio: Relax after being killed and sent to the flipside i became good and by the way you can always kill me with the pure hearts. Mario puts his hammer back Mario: of yeah. Egad: Well dimentio showed me a way to travel to diffent universe! Luigi: What!!!! Egad: I what you three to go expolring for me. Dimentio opens the portal to a diffent universe Egad: So what do you say. Luigi: No. Mario: YES!!!! luigi: What!!!? Dimentio: It is 3 to 1 lets go. Dimentio, Mario and luigi jump thourgh the portal. Mitiakihara Town Eight pm Madoka and her friends are seen fighting Walpurgidnacht The most powerful witch But even together they were all deafted homura was knocked backed Homura: Ughh Not again The witch was about to kill her and her friends but then the witch saw A portal A jester and tall man in green and a short man in red came out the witch went for them but then Dimentio Smiled and snapped his fingers the witch exploded. dimentio: Too easy. Madoka walked up to the jester and hugged him Madoka: Thank you so much. Mami Saw the Group from 3 and asked them where did they come from. Mario we are from the mushroom kingdom. A girl with red hair and a spear apporched them. Kyoko Sakura: Hello my name is Kyoko. Another Girl with blue her approched mario My name is sakaya miki she said. Madoka told the duo Her name was madoka. Kyuubey: stop with the Hellos madoka i need to tell you something in private. Madoka what is it. Kyyubey: {whispering} Im pretty sure that dimentio guy is a witch. Madoka: Really How do you know. Kyyubey: just look. Dimentio is seen using dark magic for fun. Madoka runs Up and Attacks him Sending him flying. DImentio lands on his feet and frowns. Dimentio: what was that for? The magi girls and luigi gasp. Mario takes out his hammers. Mario : No one Messes with my friends! FIGHT! Cue Never let up Mario and Luigi Dream Team Mario Rushes towards Madoka With his hammer he swings but madoka dogdes. Madoka took out her bow and arrow put in a expolise one and aimed it at mario and fired he easily dogeded it She put in another arrow in it and aimed at mario again this time hitting him he used a super mushroom to heal himself Mario used a ice flower and became ice mario then fired a barrge of ice balls madoka kept dogdeing until she was hit by one of them and froze. Mario grabs the ice she is frozzen in and throws her into the portal. Weedle vs Kunemon Rematch By Vrokorta Okuwanon is about to fight Mega beedrill Okuwanon: RAAAAHAR! Mega Beedrill: Bee! But then a Portal opens and mario and madoka fall out. Mario takes a look around. Mario: Another alernate universe Madoka: What. Mario Looked At Madoka Cue Final boss - Part 2 - Sonic colors Mario Looked at her full of anger and used the bell mushroom and 4 double cherrys There were 5 cat marios that charged at madoka, Madoka took out a Arrow and shot it at one of the mario it killed 4 of the clones leaving the orginal Mario. Mario: That's it. He used the tanokai mushroom and rushed to madoka. Madoka kept firng arrows but It did nothing to mario. Mario turned to stone and crashed into madoka. Madoka was launched back She had to find a way to get rid of the tanooki suit but only then they noticed Okuwanon and Mega Beedrill staring at them and about to attack but then the portal opened again stucking them both into another universe. Okuwanon and Mega Beedrill looked at each other confused but then went to fight each other. Bubsy vs. Gex By Necromercer Gex was seen watching some tv He went to the bubsy show This is garbage he said a organge paw came from the tv and started choking him and brought him into the tv show it was a dry desert land bubsy: no one insults my show and gets away with it but then a portal Opened And mario and Madoka fell out Madoka: that is it. Cue Believing in justice Madoka became Goddes Madoka. She took out her Holy bow and aimed it at mario. Madoka: Good Bye Mario. Mario gasped and began to panic but then when she fired the Laser arrow Cue Pure Hearts Get The pure hearts surroed mario and protced him and mario became paper mario. Paper mario: Wait i want to say something if you voted madoka in who are you rooting for poll can you change that vote to me? Paper Mario: Thank you. Goddes Madoka Kept firng arrows at mario none of them were affecting him but then he realized something she showed no pain at all during her battle but she had a gem that was now a comet would attacking that hurt hurt her? Mario grabed his hammer and rushed towards the comet but goddes madoka knocked him down but then the portal opened again and sent them to a diffent battle. Bubsy and Gex Looked at each other Gex: still want to fight? Bubsy: No i am just going to lie down Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card